


Can't Learn to Leave [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coming Out, Communication, Complicated - Freeform, Compulsory Heterosexuality (kind of), Dom/sub, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Real Hockey Teams but No Real Players, Rebound Sex, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sexual Slurs as Kink, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, WITH A HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, hockey violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Kent Parson has his life together a solid 40% of the time. That drops to a shaky 30% when the Aces management hires Eric Bittle, recent Samwell graduate and more recent ex-boyfriend of Jack Zimmermann, to babysit his tweeting habits.
Relationships: (Background) Jack Zimmermann/Alexei "Tater" Mashkov, (Past) Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Kent "Parse" Parson & Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Can't Learn to Leave [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Learn to Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074671) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



For SummerFrost, who probably thought I was never going to finish this, and Lin, who shows up in my DMs to tell me how good my work is all the time.

[Listen on my site.](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/cant-learn-to-leave/)


End file.
